


Дурной сон

by Jem_Miller



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже самые плохие сны имеют свойство заканчиваться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дурной сон

**Author's Note:**

> беты - Изуэль, .Крист

Тоцука мягко улыбается. Накрывает своей ладонью пальцы Кусанаги, заставляя отпустить бутылку с виски. А затем говорит с укором:  
— Я думаю, что тебе хватит, — и Кусанаги почему-то чувствует себя виноватым. Словно он сидел и пил весь вечер, а не только что наполнил один стакан.  
Кусанаги хочет возразить, хочет сказать, что у него есть веские причины напиться, что он просто устал, в конце-то концов. Но появление Тоцуки настолько неожиданное, что спорить с ним нет ни желания, ни сил. Кусанаги просто отодвигает от себя алкоголь, смотрит на Тоцуку и говорит ему:  
— С возвращением.

***

Однажды вечером Дэва и Читосе снова ссорятся. Последнее время это происходит всё чаще и чаще — Читосе просто приходит, садится с остальными членами Хомры, они разговаривают, а затем Читосе поддерживает беседу рассказами о том, что очередная красотка предложила ему встречаться. Красные беззлобно подкалывают друга, но на шутки Дэвы Читосе всегда реагирует острее. Кусанаги, по правде говоря, уже устал их успокаивать.  
— Знаешь, — говорит Тоцука после того, как Кусанаги в очередной раз мирит мальчишек, — а ведь Дэве нравится Читосе.  
От удивления Кусанаги роняет сигарету, но даже не замечает этого, удивлённо глядя на Тоцуку. Тот лишь пожимает плечами и начинает объяснять, что Дэва очень старается не выдавать себя, но вот если присмотреться, проанализировать, предположить — всё сразу встанет на свои места.  
Тоцука говорит: Дэва, скорее всего, решил для себя, что никогда и никому не признается. Тоцука думает, что Дэва, наверное, один из тех, кто считает, что потеряет дружбу, если расскажет правду. А затем Тоцука светло улыбается и спрашивает:  
— Но ты же поговоришь с Читосе, Кусанаги-сан?

***

Анна задумчиво смотрит, как на столешнице барной стойки кружатся красные стеклянные шарики. С тех пор, как она стала Королевой — она всё чаще уходит в свои мысли. Для Анны нет никого ближе Хомры, и она всего лишь хочет защитить свою семью. Как от врагов, так и от самих себя.  
Анна давно стала замечать, что Изумо немного напоминает ей другого человека. Да, он всё тот же Изумо, каким всегда был. Но, одновременно с этим, он — не такой, как прежде. Иногда он говорит с самим собой. Иногда — замолкает, не закончив мысль до конца, вслушивается во что-то и только потом — продолжает.  
— Изумо, — тихо окликает Анна. — Ты ведь разговариваешь с Татарой, да?  
Кусанаги замирает на секунду, прежде чем согласно кивнуть. Он не удивлён, что догадалась именно Анна. Маленькая, но умная, она всегда понимала больше других.  
— Кажется, нас раскрыли, — смеётся Тоцука.

***

На самом деле, Кусанаги нисколько не был удивлён появлению Тоцуки. Всё же различного рода чудес в их мире хватало. Если есть Короли, если есть сила, если есть пламя Хомры, то почему не может быть приведений? И почему бы этим самым приведениям не быть рядом с теми, с кем они находились при жизни?  
В сложившейся ситуации Кусанаги интересует только два вопроса: почему Тоцука осязаем и почему его больше никто не видит?

***

Ссоры в баре прекращаются. Как и рассказы Читосе о его любовных похождениях.  
Читосе сначала, конечно, не поверил, говорил, что «от кого, а вот от Кусанаги-сана я не ожидал подобных шуток». Долго хмурился, а потом просто сказал что-то про невыносимых дураков и ушёл.  
Кусанаги, довольный, украдкой улыбается, когда утром Читосе приходит в бар вместе с Дэвой. Потому что, судя по довольным лицам обоих, между собой они уже всё выяснили.

***

— Почему именно я? — спрашивает однажды Кусанаги.  
— Ты присматриваешь за всеми, — Тоцука пожимает плечами. — Кто-то же должен присматривать за тобой.

***

— Я думала, — негромко говорит Авашима, скользя пальцем по столешнице, — ты впадёшь в отчаяние.  
— Вернее, — поправляет она себя, — я боялась, что это случится. Суо Микото и Тоцука Татара были твоими друзьями. Друзей всегда больно терять.  
— Сэри-чан, они не хотели бы, чтобы кто-то грустил из-за них, — отвечает Кусанаги и смотрит за спину Авашиме. Тоцука искренне улыбается, кивая. Кусанаги улыбается в ответ и прикрывает глаза.  
А затем просыпается.

***

Кусанаги сонно трёт лицо, прежде чем встать с дивана на первом этаже «Хомры», затем обводит взглядом бар и встречается взглядом с Анной. На осознание, что всё — смерти друзей, пропажа Серебряного Короля, похищение Анны и нападение на неё Зелёных— было лишь сном, уходит несколько минут.  
— Изумо, — обеспокоенно смотрит Анна. — Всё в порядке?  
— Да. — Кусанаги облегчённо выдыхает и проводит рукой по лицу. — Просто дурной сон.  
— Пойдём, нам тебя ещё в костюм переодевать, — хлопает его по плечу Тоцука. — Сегодня приём у Золотого Короля, если ты забыл. Вайсманн обещал прийти и объяснить, почему сила Короля перешла к Анне.  
— Я всё равно не против, — хриплый голос раздаётся со второго этажа, а затем показывается Суо, немного помятый и заспанный. — Красный — это цвет Анны.  
Тоцука смеётся в ответ на его слова, берёт Кусанаги за руку и ведёт на второй этаж.  
— Но, — говорит Анна тихо, беря его за вторую ладонь и крепко сжимая в своей, — дурные сны ведь всегда заканчиваются, правда, Изумо?  
Кусанаги смотрит Анне в глаза и улыбается.  
— Верно.


End file.
